deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
obey-the-rules.png "Okay everyone I'm here to tell everyone the rules, cause we all know the world would just goes crazy without them." ~Rule # 1~ Have Fun! Honestly one of the simplest and obvious things to remember. But you'd be surprised how many people forget that this is the whole point of roleplay in the first place. If a person feels like they're being pressured or forced to post, it kind of sucks the fun out of the RP and therefore the life of the RP. So please try to have fun, and if you have an idea, or something you want to add please post it in the suggestion thread. I'm fairly open minded and easy going so please feel free to speak up. ~Rule # 2~ No God Modding God Modding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the Devian definition of T-1, we see that for every three dodges performed, you must take one hit. Not abiding by this rule will cause your post to become voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by this person's previous post to actually hit, and you are forced to take said damage. ~Rule # 3~ No Auto Hitting Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of T-1 regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. ~Rule # 4~ No Meta Gaming Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to somethign your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. ~Rule # 5~ Three Dodge / 1 Hit You're allowed to dodge any attacks you want, in any order, but only 3 times. you can even counter attacks. countering is NOT considered dodging. Something else must also be noted say you leap to grab hold of their paw. they dodge that attack by moving their paw, so instead you end up grabbing their shoulder blade. does that mean they dodged or they got hit? they got hit. just because you didn't get your initial target doesn't mean they dodged, either. they can maneuver themselves all they want so you end up grabbing their hair it still counts as a landing blow. ~Rule # 6~ No Drama Keep personal problems or issues with a member out of this realm were keeping this here a drama free zone... or at least trying to. If you're not in our realm, don't come to our realm starting mess then expect to be able to simply expect nothing to happen in return. Our realm is our family, and we don't take kindly to outsiders trying to cause tension or create chaos in our RP. Category:Directory